


No, I'll Never Get Over You

by senorita_sarcasm



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged Up, Caring trope, Drunk Riley, F/F, Flirting, Rilaya, Riley x Maya - Freeform, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Vague Christmas mention, kinda based on wildwood by Fleurie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorita_sarcasm/pseuds/senorita_sarcasm
Summary: Maya takes care of a drunken Riley and realises her feelings in the process.





	

'Ooookay, almost there, Riles.' The snow falls lightly as Maya encourages a drunken Riley up the fire escape, trying to keep themselves from being heard by what would be an outraged Topanga. Riley stops at the top of the steps to observe the flurry falling from above her, and Maya watches in exasperation and awe at how Riley can retain her innocence whilst having been the life of Farkle's annual Christmas party less than an hour prior.

The moment passes when Riley's wandering thoughts find something else to do. Riley manages the rest of the way with ease, much to Maya's relief. After successfully making it through bay window unassisted, Maya is convinced that Riley is in the process of sobering up, albeit slowly.

'Peaches I'm so sleepy.' Riley mumbles, clearly crashing from her alcohol fuelled hyper-activity. 

'That's okay, sweetie, you can sleep soon, I just gotta take care of you first.'

Riley nods silently in response, kicking off her shoes with a wobble and a gentle smile.

Maya closes the window behind her and walks Riley over to the edge of her bed, and holds both of her arms as she sits down slowly.Maya removes her own scarf and finger-less gloves, and then untucks Riley's hair from underneath her scarf with delicate hands, removing it and laying their things out on Riley's chair. She grabs a pack of make up wipes from the desk and returns to kneel down to meet Riley's height, then pulling a wipe from the pack. As Riley's head rolls to the side with the beckoning of sleep, her eyes already heavy, it's obvious to Maya that the nights events are taking their toll on Riley.

She tucks a piece of dark brown hair behind Riley's ear and tilts Riley's chin up with her left hand, taking care in wiping the make up from Riley's eyes first and then folding the wipe and removing Riley's dark shade of lipstick. She strokes her thumb softly against Riley's cheekbone as she holds her jaw, her eyes tracing the shape of Riley's lips shamelessly, not that Riley would notice, Maya reasons with herself. She shakes the intrusive thought swiftly and ignores the hot burn she can feel prickling her cheeks.

'Honey?' Maya taps Riley's shoulder with two fingers to get her attention, her throat dry and her voice low. 'I'm gonna get you some stuff from the kitchen, so get changed, okay?' Riley stands up slow, unaware of how close to Maya she is, and Maya looks up to meet her eyes, intimidated by the sudden immediacy and Riley's height advantage. Riley grins happily, moving her hands to cradle Maya's cheeks with light dainty hands and then lazily kissing Maya's temple. Thankful for the darkness hiding her blushing cheeks, Maya leaves for the kitchen to get a glass of water and a pack of headache tablets, grabbing a set of Riley's spare pyjamas as she passes the desk on her way out. 

When she returns, Riley is caught in her pyjama shirt. Maya can't work out if the sound she makes at the sight of Riley half-dressed and stuck, with her long arms tangled in her shirt, is a choke or a laugh, so she clears her throat and sets down the supplies on Riley's nightstand.

'Ya having a lil' trouble?' Maya feigns an empathetic look of distress and pushes her bottom lip out. Riley lets her persistent, wrestling limbs go limp and nods awkwardly, her head lost in the shirt.

'Arms up.' Maya pats Riley's upper arms gently and Riley obliges, allowing Maya to rearrange the shirt and pull it down. At that moment, Maya is thankful that Riley is always so compliant when she's drunk, that all of her inherent stubbornness dissipates in Maya's care, because the thought of having to completely clothe Riley is enough to increase her heart rate severely and make her hands tremble, which Maya hates.

'Thanks, Peaches.' Riley smiles a wide, squinty eyed smile, her voice soft and familiar. Maya feels her stomach swirl when she hears her nickname, and a warmth of pride courses through her body when she sees Riley's grin.

'You would do the same for me, its what best friends are for.' Maya replies, insisting on making herself realise that they're  best friends , and her more recent thoughts are inconsiderate and reckless.

Riley watches Maya pull back her bed sheets, her head feeling heavy as she tilts it to the side, a sleepy, enamoured smile remaining. Only now does she realise that Maya is wearing her pyjamas, and the notion, paired what remains of the alcohol running through her veins, makes her heart beat a little faster, and her temperature a little higher. 

'You're gonna sleep round?' Riley poses it as a question but it's more of a realisation, suddenly awkward and a lot more aware of her own sobriety. Maya sits on the side of the bed closest to the wardrobe and pats her left side, waiting for Riley to take her spot on the mattress. Maya is sure she does it on purpose when she crawls over Maya to reach her side of the bed, rather than walking around.

They settle easily, with Riley on her side facing Maya on her back. Riley is almost sound asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, but Maya isstill wide eyed just after midnight, and she can feel Riley's weight shift closer to her. Although it's a typical trait of her restlessness, the familiarity never stops Maya's cheeks getting flushed, or the impulsive biting of her bottom lip.Lying on her back exposes her to Riley's hot, sweet scented, alcohol tinged breath so she turns to face away from Riley to avoid doing something she would definitely regret.

'Goodnight, Maya.' Riley manages to get out before letting herself fall deep into sleep. Maya doesn't say another word, a little too lost in thoughts about the party, wondering if Riley was paying enough attention to notice when she left the room to avoid watching her flirt with a group of boys stood around the kitchen. She thinks about how things were just the same when Lucas and Riley broke up, and Maya was by Riley's side, ready to be the one to lie next to her, the one to show her the love she deserves. She thinks about how what she feels isn't fair, the way she has grown soft and lost herself in all of Riley's love, and how inconvenient her feelings are towards arguably the most important person in her life.

She closes her eyes and sees the paintings she imagines in her art classes, her free time, her dreams, all of Riley, everywhere she looks. After a while, Riley shifts again beside her, getting closer, breathing warm air on the back of her neck, tangling a leg in between Maya's, an arm lazily draped over Maya's side, making subconscious advances that make Maya's heart race and spread warm tingles across the surface of her skin. Maya swallows the guilt stemming from her fluttering heart.

Unable to sleep, Maya spends some time thinking and listening to the faint sounds of the house. She rolls over onto her back, whilst trying not to wake Riley from her disjointed sleep. Riley's slow breathing gets quicker, until she opens her eyes, and Maya pretends to be asleep, willing her heartbeat to stop pounding so hard that it's all she can hear, slowing her breathing to a convincing rate. Riley, who is none the wiser, fumbles around under the covers, getting comfortable on her back and finding Maya's hand to hold, gently lacing their fingers and stroking the back of Maya's hand with her thumb. She lazily drags her other hand up and down the inside of Maya's arm, an action Maya is unfamiliar with, making Maya's heart leap again at the feather touches. The sober part of Riley tells her that it's inappropriate, so she stops after a while and Maya breathes a sigh of relief and assumes she's asleep again, until she whispers.

'I'm sorry you had to take care of me. Especially since I was being a meanie earlier.' Riley whispers, tired and still a little drunk, squeezing Maya's warm hand gently. Maya smiles, surprised that Riley could remember the party at all, and opens her eyes and looks to Riley, who is talking to the room, rather than directly at Maya, and Maya thinks she can see a pinkish blush dashed across Riley's cheeks.

'It's okay, I was being stupid too.' Maya replies.

Riley smiles peacefully and shifts impossibly close, lying on her side, leaning on Maya's left side, their fingers still intertwined but now resting on Maya's ribs, Riley's leg over Maya's, trapping them to the mattress and her chin resting on Maya's shoulder. The still drunk part of Riley tells herself that now would be a better time than any to kiss Maya, but the increasingly sober part of her settles for delicately kissing Maya's bare shoulder. She rests her cheek on Maya's shoulder afterwards, and Maya can feel Riley's eyelashes softly grazing her skin with every blink until Riley eventually becomes too tired to keep her eyes open. Riley's conscious self, which is now almost completely dead to the world, can just make out the sensation of Maya's pulse getting faster in response. The act feels innocent and pure yet Maya finds guilt in her small delight and she can't help the frown that forms on her face as she returns to her thoughts.

She knows it not wrong, she knows it's perfectly fine, she knows that the way she feels is valid and accepted and just as equal as any other, and despite feeling far into her core like she's where she's supposed to be, that doesn't stop her from feeling guilty. Her stupid feelings could jeopardise her relationship with the most important, beautiful, sunshiny, incredible person she will ever know, and every other thought she's been having as of late entirely disregards that for the want of something more. Her naive emotions are making selfish, dumb decisions without her mind's consent and every time she thinks she's got a hold on her feelings, Riley will grin or laugh or hold Maya's hands, dragging her back to Rileytown. As if she ever stood a chance.

She knows now that her love for Riley has always been there, in the back of her mind, never loud, definitive, coherent thoughts, never enough to stop her in her tracks and make her reconsider, just enough to think is normal, just enough to repress. And recently, the more she thinks, the more she begins to understand everything she feels for Riley, the sweaty palms, the butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach, the longing to with Riley all the time, the intrusive thoughts, the jealousy. And those thoughts are finally enough to tire Maya out to the extent of needing sleep just as much as she craves it.

So Maya lies, listening to Riley's steady breathing and waits for her exhaustion to consume her and take her willingly into an undoubtedly restless sleep, and it's then, feeling the warmth of her best friend radiate around her, amidst the indistinguishable limbo between consciousness and sleep, that she realises she will never get over Riley Matthews.

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a while to form an idea and actually write it, so I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback would be cool if you feel like sharing your feelings in the comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
